There exist many products that present music driven light shows involving a group of lights flashing on and off. Many of these products are high end equipment used by nightclubs, dance studios, etc. The flashing lights of these products are synchronized with the music, so they has a pleasing effect on the audience.
However, it would be desirable for a person to have a system that provides a light show synchronized with music that may be played on his or her own personal computer. Such a system should be inexpensive to manufacture, have a customizable display that may be placed on a tabletop such as a desktop, and be easily installed and used with the person's personal computer.